Thorn
by Venomluver
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Damien Thorn somehow got into our world.I'm not good at summaries.This is my first story ever on this site,no flames,please!Rated T for later chapters.Damien:Omen 2 FIC IS DEAD!WILL UPLOAD NEW VERSION SOON!


Hello,My name is Kadiesha,I got the idea to write this story because of my friend,Mindy.

You see,we saw parts of "Damien:Omen 2" and both developed a huge crush on Damien.We drew sixes all

over her sidewalk,thinking that maybe he would somehow come out of nowhere into our world(which,of course

didn't happen).So I began to think,what if Damien came into our world and erased our memories and proof of

there ever being any "Omen" movies?Well,I hope you like the story,and I want to thank Mindy.We are both in

this story and it first takes place on July 4th because that's the day I got the idea to write this.

Just for future references,I'm the girl with the brown hair,and Mindy's the one with the blond hair in this story.

Also,this didn't actually happen to us(although it would be awesome if it did).Everybody that appears in this story knows about it.

And now,without further ado,I give you

THORN

BY KADIESHA EVANS

It happened about three years ago,Mindy and I were twelve,and he was 13.This isn't your typical

love story,mind you.This is a story about me and my friend falling in love with the Antichrist.Of course

we didn't know he was the Antichrist when we met him,in fact,we didn't figure out until much later.Maybe I

should back up,to the Independence Day in which it took place,it's a story worth telling,let me tell it right.

It was like any other Fourth of July,everybody and their mother was in Unicoi getting ready to watch the

fireworks.There were so many people there I thought I'd never find my best friend,Mindy.But when I got there,she was sitting

on the steps of the school.We were both dressed up.She had her straight,blond hair up in pigtails,a light blue blouse,

blue jeans with a butterfly design on the pocket,and black sandals.I was wearing a white button-down blouse with

horizontal multi-colored stripes,my curly,brown hair was down,I had on blue jeans,and navy blue sandals.We were sitting at a

table bored to death,it was about 8:00 and the fireworks didn't start until 10:00. "I'm bored," Mindy said.

"Me,too," I said in a dull voice. "Don't start with that 'I'm bored' stuff!" My mom fussed.

"Yes, mam," Mindy and I said in unison. "Find something to occupy yourselves with," my mom said.We decided on just

looking around.Doesn't that sound like fun?But then Mindy noticed something."Kadiesha,look at that cute guy staring at us!"

Mindy whispered to me,pointing at a certain hot,blue-eyed boy with very dark hair.

And he was actually staring at us. "What do we do?" Mindy asked. "Looks like we don't have to do anything,he's coming this way!" I said.

Which,of course,he was.When he finally reached his destination,he was standing right in front of us.He was tall,kind of skinny,wearing a white shirt and black pants,

and,like I said,he dark hair and blue eyes.Mindy and I were both pretty speechless,so he spoke up first,"Hi,I'm Damien Thorn,I saw you two here,and you look kind of bored,so do you

want to hang out?" He had a slight British accent,which I thought was kind of cute.Mindy spoke up,"As long as it's OK with her mom." My mom nodded,so we walked

off. "Oh,I'm Mindy,by the way,it's short for Melinda,but people just call me Mindy," Mindy said.Damien nodded then looked at me. "I'm Kadiesha,that's not short

for anything,so people just call me Kadiesha!" I proclaimed.Mindy giggled and Damien grinned.

There was a brief silence,but Mindy broke it,"So,uh,Damien,I don't think we've seen you around here,where are you from?"

"Oh,I'm from Chicago," He said. "Wow," I said,"What made you come here to the small town of Unicoi?" "Oh,um,my relatives died in a bizzare accident,so I had to move here," He said.

"I'm so sorry about your relatives,Damien," Mindy said. "Thank you Mindy," he said.

While we were walking,I noticed that all the girls we past by were staring at Damien.I mean,who

could blame them?But it still made me a little jealous,so I stepped a little closer to him,he didn't seem to notice."So,um,Damien?Where do you live?" I asked."Um,here's the thing,"

Damien said,"I don't live anywhere,really,no one takes care of me." "WHAT?",Me and Mindy said at the same time. "Yeah,but I do have quiet a bit of money I inherited," Damien said.

"You could live at my house!" I said."I'm not sure,I'm a boy,and your mother barely knows me!" he said. "Come on,give her mom a chance,Damien,she's

real cool!" Mindy said. "Yeah,Damien,I'm sure she'll understand," I said. "Okay," he said in a doubtful voice. "Let's find a place to sit," Mindy said cutting the tension.

It wasn't easy,but we managed to find a place to sit.Mindy realized she was hungry,and they serve food at this event,so,"I'm gonna get something to eat,either of you hungry?"

I wasn't,"No,I'm good.What about you Damien?" Oh,I just loved to say that name! "No thanks,I ate before I came here," he said.

So Mindy was off,I was still a little worried about Damien. "Damien?" "Yes,Kadiesha?" "What'll you do if,for some odd reason,my mom says you can't stay?" "I don't know," He said,I think he noticed the worried look that was on my face.

"Don't worry about me,okay?" He said reasuringlly.I nodded,still with a little doubt.He noticed the worried look that was STILL on my face,"Hey,I thought I said not to worry about me!" he said in a mock scold.I grinned and said,"I'm sorry." At this point,Mindy came back with a hotdog. "I'm baaack!" she said. "You're a weirdy,you know that?" I said to her.

"Yeah,it's because I hang around you!" she replied. "We're weirdies because we hang around each other," I said. "Hopefully I won't become a weirdy from hanging around both of you," Damien said.Me and Mindy and I laughed,"Let's hope not!" Well after awhile the fireworks started.Mindy and I were both sitting right next to Damien,and he had his arms around us!I took the chance to look

around at the jealous girls looking at us.I just smiled at them in a gloating way.


End file.
